1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of small electrical light emitting devices used in low current electrical circuits. More particularly the present invention relates to the field of small electrical lamps, light bulbs, light emitting diodes (hereafter "LED") and other electrical light emitting devices, their bases and their sockets, having solderless electrical connector members with a self-stripping slit for connection with thin insulated electrical wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art patents have been uncovered which are relevant to the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,120 issued to Baker on Feb. 21, 1989 for "Electrical Terminal" (hereafter the "Baker Patent").
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,699 issued to Heng et al. on Feb. 2, 1988 for "Embedded Wire-Stripping Connector For Electrical Equipment" (hereafter the "Heng Patent").
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,835 issued to Aujla et al. on Jul. 28, 1987 for "Insulation Displacing Terminal With Cantilever Spring Contact Members" (hereafter the "Aujla Patent").
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,935 issued to Badoz et al. on Sep. 29, 1981 for "Self-Stripping Contact Element For A Connector" (hereafter the "Badoz Patent").
5. U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,190 issued to Bazille, Jr. on Mar. 4, 1975 for "Solderless Wire Connector" (hereafter the "Bazille Patent").
6. U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,219 issued to Levin et al. on Dec. 5, 1961 for "Solderless Connector For Insulated Small Wires" (hereafter the "Levin Patent").
7. German Patent No. 3,637,929 issued to Krone on Jan. 28, 1988 for "Clamping Terminal Especially For Very Thin Electrical Conductor" (hereafter the "German Patent").
8. European Patent No. 251,736 issued to Seidel on Jan. 7, 1988 for "Wire-Holder With Barbed Sidewalls For Electric Connector" (hereafter the "European Patent").
The Levin Patent discloses a solderless connector 10 for insulated small wires. Connector 10 has a base 11, a cap 22 and a connector member 15. Base 11 has three longitudinal grooves for embedding three small wires in a longitudinal direction. Connector member 15 has two transversal plates 16 and 18 which are parallel to each other. Each plate has three vertical slots positioned according to the locations of the small wires. When connector member 15 is inserted between base 11 and cap 22, the small wires are forced into respective slots of connector member 15. The opposing edges of each slot penetrate the insulating cover 37 of a respective small wire and thus contact the copper core 35 of the small wire. The Levin Patent is used to solderlessly connect a multiplicity of small wires. FIGS. 3 and 4 of the Levin Patent illustrate the concept of the stripping slot for connecting small wires.
The Bazille Patent discloses a solderless wire connector 12. Connector 12 is a doubly folded spring compression reserve connector contact having a pair of spaced planar resilient elements 14 and 15 interconnected by an upper portion 27. Each planar element has multiple slots, where each slot at one planar element is aligned with a respective slot at the other planar element. The Bazille Patent is also used to solderlessly connect multiple wires.
The Badoz Patent discloses a self-stripping contact element for a connector. The connector has an elongated longitudinal body with a split front portion having two elastic parts and a bench-like rear portion 14 having three transversal walls 15, 17 and 19. The first transversal wall 15 has a connecting slot 16 having a narrow opening for stripping the insulation of a wire and thus making a proper electrical connection. The second transversal wall 17 has a first anchoring slot having a wider opening for retaining the wire against the axial stresses. The third transversal wall 19 has a second anchoring slot 30 having a curvilinear portion "C" for retaining the wire against radial stresses.
The Aujla Patent discloses an insulation displacing terminal having a base 10 and two cantilevered spring contact members 11 and 12 for connecting various types of conductors. Each cantilevered spring contact member has a lower portion 15 and an upper portion 24 of different shapes and thickness congruent at a neck section 18. The slots between the two contact members 11 and 12 also have a lower portion and an upper portion separated by neck section 18.
The Heng Patent discloses an embedded wire-stripping connector for electrical equipment. The connector has a rectangular shaped main section having an elongated slot. At least one of the two inner edges of the elongated slot has multiple teeth for retaining wires inserted into the slots. The connector is designed to be used in conjunction with a tool blade 17.
The Baker Patent discloses an electric terminal having a longitudinal body part 4, an insulation clamping part 6, a mating part 8 and a spring part 10. Insulation clamping part 6 has two pairs of transversal wings 18 where each wing 18 is contoured and each pair of wings 18 form a transversal slot, such that each slot has a laterally enlarged portion providing a wire strand retaining nest 23. Parts 4, 6 and 8 may be stamped and formed from a single piece of sheet metal stock. Part 10 is stamped and formed from a separate piece of spring metal stock.
The European Patent discloses a wire holder with barbed sidewalls for an electrical connector. The wire holder has a multiplicity of slots for holding a multiplicity of wires. Both of the inner edges off each single slot have flexible barbs, 35 and 37 respectively, where the barbs extend inward and downward from the sidewall.
The German Patent discloses a clamping terminal having double-layered, fork-shaped clamping arms 2 and 3 and a clamping tongue 4 pivoted on the base of the terminal.
Most of the prior art patents are connectors for connecting multiple wires to a common terminal. Some of the prior art patents are designed to be used under heavy strength. It can be concluded that none of the prior art patents discussed above disclose a self-stripping slit which is an integral part of the base of a small lamp or an electrical socket for providing a quick and easy connection for connecting a large number of small lights to electrical wires for decoration and other purposes.